


All Around My Head And In The Wind

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ren was supposed to form strong bonds. He wasn't supposed to become the plaything of almost every woman in his life, but they're hung, they're horny, and all they want is a piece of the thief. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Marigolds Discord Recs





	All Around My Head And In The Wind

Ren woke up to a bunch of messages. A flurry of eager texts as his phone buzzed and chirped, eager messages from 'friends' beseeching him to go spend the day with them. It was everything Ren was used to by now, knowing what he was in for and that he couldn't remember the last time he'd had free time that wasn't spent with one of his female friends getting absolutely used raw by one of them. The struggle to pencil in time to spend with his male friends had even become a bit of a hassle, not because he didn't want to hang with Ryuji or Yusuke or Akechi too, but because he was in such high demand and had so many eager messages prodding him.

He shifted to sit on the edge of his bed, peeking through the frustrating stream of messages. The girls were at him early today, and he was thrown by a lot of them. They sounded at first almost sort of innocuous. "Want to come help me with another trial?" Tae asked, but the next message was a picture of her sitting in her office chair with her cock in her hand, dress tugged back to expose her shaft. Another message, from Kasumi, asked about doing some stretches and featuring bulge of her cock in her tight and sparkly gymnastics suit. These messages went on, each one finding some way to turn vulgar, finding some way to entice Ren. Pictures aplenty followed, urging him over their way, enticing him.

Some didn't even bother with pretense. Ann said outright, "Really wanna get into facefucking today," in her message. It was a wild spree of vulgarity and pent-up frustration that Ren sat there reading through, his cock hardening as he soaked in the delight all these girls with these big dicks wanting a piece of him and really not shying away from admitting it. In the past few months, he'd become a bit of a slut, feeling sometimes like glorified fuckmeat for the women in his life and really not knowing any shame or hesitation over that fact; he couldn't argue against the reality of just how much he really, really liked his situation.

It wasn't something to be proud of. Ren couldn't escape the fact that he was getting fucked every way by a startling number of women. Sometimes even several a day as he found time to fit more into his schedule, and in turn to fit more into his holes. Even as rough as they could be, he found himself not even caring the least bit how indecent or wrong it was. Ren had shamelessly grown to love his love and over what he was doing with these women.

He'd been told he had to form bonds to become stronger, and this was definitely not the intended way, but it was working.  
*********************************  
"Do you really think pigtails make good handlebars?" Ann asked Ren. It was the kind of question that was always going to make him rock hard on immediate alert. "I've heard so many times that pigtails make good handlebars, and I've always been curious about it, having them myself. Ren, I want you to help me test it out." With a twirl of her finger through her hair and a hungry smile, she knew she'd have Ren's immediate help with her test. He was too eager to throw himself into this and to aid her in this research.

A pair of clip-on pigtails in his hair and a trip to his knees later, and Ren was helping Ann fulfill that, her thick cock crammed past his lips as she held firmly onto his fake hair, using it for leverage as she shoved clumsily forward. A high spirited and intense facefucking was something Ren was always eager to get, feeling pre-cum dripping down his throat as Ann's throbbing cock kept working its way into him deep, challenging, trying to push and prove something that had him reeling. "You're the perfect test subject for this!" she gasped. "I love putting your dirty mouth to work, you're the best for helping me out."

The tug on his head from these fake pigtails was a lot, and Ren kept worrying they'd tear out a bit of hair if she got too rough, and he was definitely getting rougher than he had faith in them for. But the delight of the tugging at his head only excited him, kept him sucking harder and sloppier on her cock as she used him. he was genuinely happy to help. Eager to give himself up it the pleasure and embrace what was rapidly feeling too good to handle, his hand wrapped around his cock and feverishly stroking as he let himself fall deeper into this. He was shameless about leaning into what Ann was doing to him, craving this treatment and not wanting it to stop. She knew how to hit the mark well, and the fake pigtails eh had turned him on enough to wonder if growing out his hair wouldn't provide a little more 'fun' for her in a more permanent matter.

Ann's hastening thrusts and the jerking of Ren back and forth to enjoy his mouth was taking a rapid toll on Ann, who found herself lit up with excitement over the prospect of putting him through the wringer and soaking in this delight, pushing his limits harder, greedily storming over him and his attempts to steady himself as she worked her magic. He struggled, sputtered, giving in to the pleasures and falling victim to the wickedness she was capable of, until her cum was flooding his mouth, and Ann was hollering about how much she loved tugging on her slut's pigtails, how everyone was right. Ren took her load down his throat, feverishly stroking until his own cock fired off and he was granted some shred of relief. But not much, because Ann wrapped the pigtails around his hand, and just as readily went on for a second round right away.  
*********************************  
"Up on the roof after class."

Ren knew when Makoto shot him a txt like that what he was in for, and given that Makoto had him very quickly flush against the fence overlooking the courtyard with her cock slamming into his ass, feverish thrusts from behind venting all the frustration and the bitterness holding Makoto back, making her struggle and ache as her frustrations boiled up out of control. His own cock was flush against his stomach, pressed up against the fence too as Makoto got rough with him like she knew he could handle, forcing him to take it harder. "Anyone could look up and see yoyo getting fucked stupid," she growled. "But they'd just see your face and your dick out; nobody would know it was me. You'd get in all the trouble.'

The obsession Makoto had with trouble and with the rules being broken when she fucked him in incriminating places was the dirtiest talk she could offer, and Ren was fully aware that this was a case of a good girl going bad in the best of ways, his frustrated moans confirming and agreeing with her as she continued this reckless pace. She knew how to push is buttons and get him to care about the rules she was breaking with each thrust deep into his ass, hitting him just right, making his cock spasm and ache and drool all over its shirt as he took this loving mistreatment.

The pressures and bitterness behind everything that Makoto did only excited Ren further; he perpetually felt warmed over and elated, given such a rough show of force and left crashing into sweet delirium as he embraced these ideas and desires. Complete control was something Makoto wore well, and as she fucked Ren into trembling, gasping submission, he was completely at her mercy, feeling the pressures boiling up inside him, pushing him to whine and groan and shiver, hips stuttering as he gave up so much to the ecstasy and found himself losing ground to how perfect this all felt.

"Maybe you want someone to catch you stuffed full of a girl's cock. Maybe you want them to fuck you too." Her teasing was harsher, Makoto nibling at his ear, pushing on rougher, deepening the chaos as she pounded away, delighting in what she could do. "I shouldn't like how much of a slut you are, but it keeps you loose and I don't have to feel bad about how hard I fuck you." The words hit their mark perfectly, pushing Ren over the edge before her, and as he gasped and struggled and his cum erupted, most of it getting onto his clothes or the fence he was flush against, but some dripping down onto the grass below, Makoto was delighted. her own orgasm filled him up, made his legs weak as she caressed him and said with a mix of love and condescension, "Good boy."  
*********************************  
When under Haru's desk, Ren didn't pay a second of attention to what she was saying or what business she was conducting. He didn't want to bother himself with thoughts of her business, and really didn't care; her perfect cock was of much greater concern to him as he knelt there and helped keep her tended to her more stressful business days. Unlike with Makoto where he was there after she'd already had her frustrations, Ren was here to keep Haru sunny and cheerful by sucking her cock and taming her frustrations. It was an important role, a task he happily fulfilled and tended to the best of his abilities. Hidden in her office when nobody was looking, he remained down there servicing her for as long as she needed.

Haru kept up a sweet expression and a bright demeanor even as her cock rested in Ren's throat. She kept bright and confident, showing a firmness that didn't let on to the nature of what was happening underneath the desk. She talked and conducted business like a normal person, completely firm and not for a moment indicating that there was someone sucking her off under the desk. But despite her stone-faced firmness and the certainty with which she regarded her business associate, her hand drifted briefly under the surface of the table and forced Ren deeper, pushing into his throat. It had to be slow, of course, so he didn't make too much noise, but it was there.

Soft, plush thighs clamped suddenly down upon his head. He knew it was coming, Haru's legs going over his shoulders as she clenched in, thick legs holding and smothering Ren, holding her down onto his cock as he sucked and slurped in desperate, deepening pressure, knowing he wasn't getting any relief or lightness from Haru until he got her to cum. The expectation hung heavy over him, and he did everything he could to satisfy and pacify her. And yet, being choked by her thighs was also such joy for him, as he serviced her cock thoroughly, knowing she'd let him breathe when the time came, knowing he was making her feel a bliss here that had to be savoured.

Completely stone-faced and acting like nothing was When Haru did finally cum down Ren's throat, it was a joy. A release of hot ecstasy and excitement, his body trembling under the suddenness of searing desire, a sensation sweeping through his body and overwhelming him as he held strong, let her deposit her load right down his gullet while her thighs squeezed his head, gentle pats onto his scalp making him feel relaxed and loved, the most affection she could give him while cruelly holding him between her soft thighs and wearing him down. She let her legs go a moment later, let him breathe, but Ren knew he was to get back to work the second he was able to.  
*************************************  
The bulge of Kasumi's cock straining against her tight leotard was enough to make Ren go nuts on a normal day. But when it was tugged to the side and her erection was there for him to enjoy, it proved even more maddening, as Kasumi kicked up for a standing split and said, "Okay, now." She wanted to test her balance, and decided one of the most important ways to see if she could really hold steady was to let Ren suck he cock while she held a split, holding her leg and angling her hips, letting her cock rest begging for his mouth as he knelt on the floor of her bedroom, watching in aching delight and incredible hunger. With her permission, he shoved forward and let the excitement take him.

Sucking Kasumi's cock was something Ren wanted to be absolutely through about. There was no time to waste on anything but complete adoration of her cock, doubly so for the ways that she wanted to test herself. Maybe Ren was just a bit of a needy slut though, as he scarfed down her dick with the eagerness and speed of someone very much craving a chance to slobber all over it. He had her down his throat swiftly, going crazy and letting himself feel the utter chaos and ecstasy of losing himself. It was urgency and desperation on the highest level, and he didn't hold anything back, starting off quick and not having the patience to be slow, not wanting any semblance of control or restraint to pull him back.

"This is the perfect test," Kasumi moaned, holding as firm as she could as he worked wildly at sucking her off, his sped and the drool splattering everywhere as she threw herself into delirious joy making for the greatest of joys. She was helpless now, dizzily sinking into a joy she didn't want to stop for anything. "You’re such a hungry cockslut, I knew you'd do a great job. Keep going, if I can hold this when I'm cumming, then I can do anything, but I want you to pull back at the last second so I can cum on your face, okay?'

Ren moaned round her cock and nodded, choking away on her shaft and making a mess of for her enjoyment so he could transition into making an even bigger mess of himself. Kasumi remained confident and strong, standing with flawless balance. Ren was a great test, and she held strong through everything he did, no matter how unruly, until finally her twitching cock let go. Ren jerked back quickly and moaned out in delight as she hoed him down with ropes of pent-up semen, a splattering across his face that made a mess of him in all the ways he loved most, approving and hot and letting the cum drip down his features as he looked up at Kasumi, so happy she was able to hold steady and not waver even a little bit after all he'd just done to her.  
******************************  
The confessional was such a wrong place to be fucking; Ren didn't have to be Catholic to know that, and yet he was happily taking Hifumi's cock, treated to eager growls into his lips as he rode her lap. "I know I really wanted to fuck after that match got me excited, but you've been shooting fuck-me eyes at me all afternoon. You really can't stop thinking about cock for a minute, and now you're riding me in the church like you want to be found. Is this the quietest you can be? It's embarrassing." Her teasing was working; she wanted to get Ren more fitful as he rode her faster and fell into something so frustrating and so weird that he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

But he rode her. He tried to smother his groans into a kiss and avoid the frustration rising up through him, because all that Ren wanted was more of her. He was shamelessly, eagerly drunk on the pleasure of making out with her as he rode her cock without restraint, merciless swells of pleasure rising hotter as he let himself go. He didn't argue with Hifumi because she was absolutely right; he was a raging, needy bitch right now who wanted to get fucked senseless, and as he gave himself up to her and slammed his ass down faster and wilder atop her cock, he only barely cared about keeping quiet. It was near impossible for Ren to resist how good this all felt, his hips hastening frantic descent into joys he felt hopeless against, so full of antsy need and desperation, wishing he had clarity and control but falling ever deeper instead.

Hifumi's breath hitched as she held on tight and did everything she could to resist what was happening. It felt so fast and overbearing, and she did everything she could to resist making a sound, to hold tight and give him the most thorough fucking she could, even as her heart raced and she was inching ever closer, groping harder at his ass, hips struggling to remain still. She wanted to pound him senseless no matter how big a commotion it would make, an to hold back from those rugs was maddening to keep restrained.

In the end, Ren had to bury his face into Hifumi's neck and almost bite down on it to resist howling out for the whole church to hear. He came all over her clothes as his cock erupted, and Hifumi happily returned the favour of pumping his ass full, which had the effect of only making him mewl and whine hotter, squirming atop her lap. "You are so fierce when we play shogi, but you're jut a mewling bitch when I take you afterward," she teased, nipping at his neck playfully in response, and Ren knew he wasn't in a position to argue against any of it, because she was absolutely correct.  
***************************  
When Tae first told Ren that she wanted him present for studies that wouldn't involve him taking any experimental drugs, it was a relief. But the trial very quickly revealed its purpose; she had a new aphrodisiac she worked on. One for stamina and sexual aggression, and in her own words, "Of course I'll be taking it, the only thing you take is cock." She downed the pill quickly and let the rather insulting remark hang over him a moment as it set in. But Ren was very aware of how quickly it was setting in, watching in dismay at the way a creeping sense of hunger washed over her.

Tae pounced without any sense of care or restraint, throwing herself very suddenly at Ren and dragging him over the examination table. He wasn't even sure how his pants came of, but they were, and every inch of the doctor's fat cock forced its way into him, making him howl out as she climbed up over him, halfway mounting him and starting to feverishly pound in, pushing his hips lower with each thrust. "Just as I thought; you really wouldn’t be able to handle a pill like this. A subby little cockslut bitch boy like you just craves dick, bet you wouldn't even know what to do with your dick if I bent over for you!" Burning with a swell of newly driven aggression and hunger, Tae was speaking out of line, far past anything she'd have normally said, hopped up on her new sex drug.

Ren groaned and ached, struggling as she pushed him down harder, as she pinned him down to the exam table, his cock left flush against his belly while she used him thoroughly. You make a nice hole to fuck, and if this drug works, I'm going to leave you gasping sticky, and whining for more. I can't wait to watch you limp home with a big smile on your face, ready to come back tomorrow and beg for more cum. It's going to be amazing!" Ren took the words and the new edge of harshness from the punk doctor knowing he had no leverage to fight against her with. Mostly because, as much as he wished he could say she was wrong, this felt amazing, his fitful moans getting louder and otter as Tae's brutality brought on a senseless joy, a pleasure rising ever fiercer, keeping him low and ashamed.

When he was topped hard enough, Ren became everything Tae said he was in this exact moment, moaning, wining, struggling as she fucked him into oblivion. She called him fuckmeat and filled his ass with cum, sent him crashing int an orgasm of his own as he blew all over the exam table, and the ease with which Tae simply kept pounding him was proof that this new drug was working, and that Tae would need to sample it more often when she entertained her favorite piece of fuckmeat.  
*******************************  
Sadayo slumped down on Ren's bed, jean skirt fully discarded, bottomless with her big cock drooling pre onto the hem of her yellow sweater as she lay there. "What a miserable day," she groaned, frustrated and tired. Tired was always Kawakami's default state, and sex with her wasn't often very intense, as she lay there and expected Ren to take care of her without any real intensity or exertion on her par. That suited him pretty fine, all told, as he reached for her, grasping her cock and starting it worship it, his tongue dragging from base to tip and then licking at some of her pre, which promised the flavour to come when she did.

Everything was sower here, and Ren welcomed that changed of pace, welcomed the chance to take greater care and lazily work his way through sucking a nice dick, not getting to overwhelmed or overbearing, just letting the delightful pleasures take their time on him. He was in no hurry and knew he didn't have to be; the pleasure would sort itself out, and Kawakami could enjoy a patient and lazy way to wind down after her long day. She didn't fuck hard when she got stressed out; she was too overworked froth at, and this was far more her speed, as he lay between her legs, licking and kissing all along he shaft while his eyes gleamed and he serviced her with enduring desire and hunger. "You make it hard to look at you in class when you stare at me like this here," she grumbled.

That wasn't reason for Ren to let p on her, though. He held strong, keeping his licks and his kisses, sucking only a few inches int his cock amid slow strokes. She received the firmest and most careful sucking he could offer, giving her something that didn't need much haste or intensity, something that Ren knew he could work on. Getting too quick and feverish would only bother her more, and he was happy to walk that line, happy to have some rest. He almost never got wildly throatfucked by his teacher, and that was a bit of a relief. She just lay there tired, ready to fall asleep on his bed while she worshiped his cock; for Kawakami it was a pretty great deal.

Ren didn't ever get more intense. He just switched things up, moving to suck on her, to lick all over her cock, to just keep it fresh. The laziness helped make it work out smoother, keeping Ren feeling comfortable and awash in the decadence of savouring this amazing cock, not caring about much else. Her moans were low key too; Ren never got much response or praise out of her; just lazy grumbles and purrs, occasional mumbles saying he was doing it right. It was fine; he knew that was how it was, and Ren was prepared for it, holding firm as he made her ache, made her twist and groan. She came on his face, an even the erupting of her cock was low-key and lazy, more like an oozing volcano dripping all over his face as he licked away at it all.  
*********************************  
"Spiritual release" was included free with a reading, and it did a great job of drumming up major business for Chihaya, complete with a tablecloth cut through so that Ren's waiting, subby ass could stick out of it, free for the indulgence of an customer who came to get a reading, man or woman. AN there were plenty of both, this time a man, who gleefully took out wild thrusts on this anonymous ass without a care, his senseless pounding driven by something fierce and so hungry that he felt he couldn't be stopped. Hard thrusts from behind filled Ren, who was dimly aware from the sound of the grunts that it was a man fucking him this time, but he was far too busy with other matters.

Namely, sucking Chihaya's cock.

Chihaya wasn't whoring out her fuckbuddy just because. She doubled down on this, letting him suck her off and turning this glorified prostitution into a spitroasting. "The build-up of using my abilities creates tension that have to be released," she explained to him, but that was with a wink and a smack across his ass. She knew he'd do it anyway, and she didn't even have to give him that steep a cut to offer his ass up to every man and woman who wanted their fortune told. It was jut there, just happening with brilliant fervor and an excitement that had him dizzy, drunk on the lusts creeping through him, overbearing heats he wasn't able to resist. Ren knew he had it bad, and the fact he went along with Chihaya's plan for her own profit was the tip-off to him that he was probably in too deep.

It didn't matter; Ren took the fucking hard, hearing the roans of, "I don't care if you’re a total fraud, it was worth it just for this," from the man pounding him. Chihaya gripped his hair tighter and guided him to work is head up and down along her haft with a careful and restrained grace. He knew what he was doing, but she liked to dig in and make sure he was working it harder. She loved that he was willing to put his ass out for her fortunes once a week, and she was happy to reward him the way she felt he liked most.

By cumming down his throat as she held him down on her cock, gasping out "Release your spiritual needs into my partner!" The man did exactly that, creampieing Ren's ass as the bespectacled student groaned, shook, and came all over the hand eh ha wrapped around his dick, the pleasure overbearing and threatening shame over being this much a sloppy slut. He didn’t care; it felt incredible, and his body ached with delight as the cock pulled out and he heard the commotion of people taking notice; once business started, it boomed the rest of the day and Ren knew it was is perfectly fuckable ass making the magic happen.  
***************************************  
Helping Sae put her new office together was Ren's pleasure; he knew he'd get fucked once they were done, but that wasn't the motivation for helping her out. He just knew it was an inevitability when she was done, when her brand-new desk was set up and Ren was bent over it, drowning in that new-furniture smell that dominated his nostrils as the lawyer pushed in hard behind him. Sae was slow and sultry in her approach, cock sinking into Ren's ass with a care he wouldn't have felt many other places, a hungry groan rumbling from his parting lips as she eased into him and let him feel every inch of her cock spread and stretch at him. He got to savour it as she worked in deeper with each thrust.

The utter carefulness to Sae's approach really helped ease Ren into this, winding him up as he gasped out in delight, his body trembling under the heavy, heady pressure of getting worked over. Her thrusts were careful, driven, and he was losing himself as she climbed up over him, breathily whispering, "Good boy," into his ear with so much more smoulder and womanly weight than her younger sister could muster. "I love the way you bend over so easily. You take my cock so well, and you never complain. I know you can take it harder, and I love watching Makoto go all out on you while you suck me off, but I hope I can make you appreciate more gentle ways, too."

The tension bubbling up weirder and hotter through Ren made for something so delirious and so intense that eh wasn't sure he knew how to control himself here. It was overbearing swells of ecstasy, a joy he found himself wishing he could control, wishing his thoughts were able to ground him in. "I love it," he confessed, as her fingers pushed up his shirt, as she touched him all over and drew out the moment before letting her hands reach for his cock and stroke it with the utmost patience and care. Sae knew how to make him lose his mind, and he was happily along for the ride of letting this lay out.

Deeper he fell. Needier. Her gentleness was intoxicating, bringing the intimate passion that made him feel like this was a romantic bedroom romp and not filthy office sex. "You're such a good boy," she kept saying, nibbling on his ear, testing him s she pulled his back against her chest and held him there, working at the pleasure with a confidence nothing else could beat, until finally he was cumming all over her brand new desk and she was encouraging him, "Let go, it's okay. You've worked hard, you deserve to feel good," while she held him down to the desk and filled him up, making him gasp and writhe through this unending, merciless joy.  
***************************  
"I forgot you were coming over today!" weren't words Ren wanted to hear when Ann was balls deep inside of him. But there he was, staring in shock up at Shiho standing in the doorway, watching as Ann held tight onto his hips and hammered into him from behind with something to prove. Ann had tied his wrists together with hair scrunches, keeping them low in front of him, his glasses halfway off his face and already splattered in cum from having sucked her off minutes earlier. It was as vulnerable a position as he was going to get, Ann absolutely working him off and driving him wild as he took the thrusts hard and did his best to control the wild downward spiral he was on.

Now, with his eyes looking up toward Shiho.

Ann didn't actually stop fucking him as her best friend stood in the doorway watching this all go down. She didn't feel like she could stop, Ren's ass clenching down so hard around her cock, begging for he to keep going and to not let anything get in the way of the pleasure she so sorely craved. There was just nothing she felt she cold deny about this situation, moving hastier and harder. "Sorry Shiho, I didn't mean for you to have to see this. Uh... Do you wanna come back later? We can reschedule." Even still she didn't stop, pumping faster into Ren's ass, leaning forward with a hard groan and letting herself give in to the pleasure. "Or if you wanna watch..."

Ren let out a panicked gasp as Ann offered to let Shiho keep watching. He looked up at her in dismay and confusion, the embarrassment of being watched while he got fucked honestly nothing new for him at all, but this time he had the added frustration of it being Ann's friend. He just stared, at least when his head wasn't sinking and he was being subjected to the fierce and shameful swells of pressure possible, a mess of desire and worry that kept on hitting her, kept demanding so much and challenging him. He didn't really know how to deal with it or address the problem, feeling the stares from Shiho fill him with a throbbing, hazy sense of confused hopelessness, like he was in deep over his head and with no way to answer for himself.

But Shiho drew closer. The door closed behind her s she stepped forward, lifting her skirt up and showing the swell of a bulge in her spats. An erection strained against her pants as she bit her lip, as the shaky rushes of pleasure and heat came on with a demand and a lust she was absolutely not ready to ignore. "I don't mind, I've loved all the pictures you've been sending, and I'd love to join too." The realization that the slutty pictures Ann took of him during sex weren’t just for personal use, and as Shiho fished her own cock out, he lost himself all over the bed.  
****************************  
"Of course I've been sending Shiho stuff, you're so cute when you're getting fucked!"

Ren's face was even more of a mess now that Shiho's cum was added on to it, his hands tied up now behind his back as he sat on Shiho's lap, riding it hard while facing toward Ann, who had her phone recording while she held onto their cocks, frotting with Ren to keep up the tension while Shiho got her first turn in his ass. He was tense, groaning under the pressure of being sandwiched between their bodies, overwhelmed by the senseless thrill of having them both working him over, bringing a rush of pleasure on that was only getting wilder as he let it take hold, pushing him deeper into her clutches and leaving him dizzy, aching, lost to the pleasure she was so insistent on bringing his way.

"I've seen so much, and you’re just as tight as Ann said you'd be." Shiho was happy to thrust up into him, full of energy now as she fucked Ann's cute boytoy as hard as she could from below, relishing in the pleasure and the heat of letting herself roll with this, a fever bucking faster and wilder as she embraced something that just felt right. All the while, his cock throbbed and pulsed against Ann's, their rigid dicks flush together and grinding as Ann jerked him off, keeping the pressure and the heat up with very little restraint or care. There wasn't a lot of care or control to be fund here, just messy pleasure, just a helpless, hopeless rush of desire pounding on faster. There wasn't a whole lot of sense or reason behind these sensations, but the overwhelming overbearing mess did things that just felt right.

"You're bragging about me," Ren groaned, twisting harder and more desperate as he was fucked without sense or restraint, careless messes of hunger and bafflement he was getting thrown at, lost to way more pleasure and way more confusion. He did his best to just take it harder and quicker, hips grinding against Shiho's lap in acceptance and adoration, a lust growing needier by the second, giving a voracious and imposing sense of crushing heat to this whole mess. He was a spectacle now, giving up to the pleasure harder as his hips rolled and the growing confusion brought him a rush of pleasure like nothing he could have possibly been ready to deal with.

"Smile for the camera while I cum all over your cock!" Ann moaned, grunting, heaving, jerking them off faster as she let herself go, as the excitement left an erupting mess all over their laps, Ren cumming amid all the warm and sticky delight embracing his dick, gasping and twisting under the confused lust and the excitement of getting way too deep into his trembling heat. He was done for, a bucking and nervous mess of pleasure he was doomed to deal with. he was a mess, whining under the burden of the moment and left limp in Shiho's arms as the words he dreaded most followed.

"Can we still go shopping today, Ann?"  
*****************************  
Ren knew he was going to end up in this position, down on his knees in the changing room of the clothing store with two thick girlcocks pushed into his face, both Ann and Shiho wanting to indulge in some dirty, semi-public fun while dragging him around to go clothes shopping. He ended knew he'd have to serve; there was only one way this was ever going to go, and Ren found himself in prime position, ready to give them what they wanted as his hands grasped their cocks and he went in, surprising them both by going for Shiho's cock first, lips wrapping around it as he started to push down, the taste of a new dick just getting too excitable to hold back.

There wasn't a moment to waste, and Ren found himself overjoyed by the chance to lean into all of it, starting on the cocks. "He likes mine more," Shiho teased, but he just as quickly went down Ann's cock, keeping p the wild pace back and forth of satisfying them s thoroughly as he could at once. There was a lot to del with here, maybe more than he was entirely ready to ace, but the thrill of getting worked up and sucking two dicks at once was so sublime and so frantic that he couldn't for a moment shy away from giving up to all of it. Soppy motions and recklessly obedient thirst drove him, and he felt unstoppable as he pleasured them.

The girls had to keep their moans down, which made talking dirty to Ren more difficult, made the pressure more intense. He was so god at what he was doing, making them struggle and ache under so many sensations and desires that it wasn't something they could control, having to lean in to each others' lips and struggle through a kiss that could keep them quiet, could keep them from pilling out in wild explorations of desire. They lacked a shred of control and sense to save them from the pressures ensuing, and they needed to find some way to silence themselves, and the cloying, clinging rush of excitement proved more than they could help, the friends gripping one another tight and struggling to resist the urges threatening to expose them completely.

They did their best to keep quiet, did their best to restrain the commotion and the heat threatening to rip through them as they clung to one another. Ren grabbed both their cock heads and pulled them into his mouth, lips clumsily wrapping around their cocks and stroking them quicker, letting them both fire off loads into his mouth at once as they kissed to keep quiet, all this frantic, dizzy lust getting the better of them both, and Ren was happy to serve, swallowing down the mess before he could drool any of it out onto his clothes. He didn’t mind being bragged about to Shiho anymore; if anything, the idea of the two sharing him together seemed like the best way to go forward.  
*********************************  
"That's a good boy, just take it like that, you’re doing great," Sae said, hand firm on the back of Ren's head. She was always pretty specific about how 'gentle' she was when she got to work on him. Back and forth motions worked with slow, careful precision to indulge in his mouth and push down his throat, taking a sweet and careful pace to how she fucked her way patiently deeper, never hasty, never aggressive. Just inch after inch of her fat cock worked into his mouth and down his throat while he did his best to hold firm and let her use him like this. He was obediently down on is knees for her, prepared to give up to Sae whatever she craved in complete deference and devotion to her every want.

"I remember when you were a juvenile delinquent who seemed like he wasn't able to behave himself at all. Now you're a cocksucker who’s happy to get on his knees and serve. I don't think that there's anything 'respectable' about being a massive slut, and I now I'm not the only woman you're deepthroating ,but as long as I can keep you guided and behaved, I don't mind spending however much time I have to down your throat, teaching your patience. By the way, you're allowed to touch yourself now."

Ren's hand snapped around is cock, and without restraint he began to frantically jerk along his shaft, masturbating to the beat of this delirious joy as he kept moving, as the pleasure rose within him and hungry craving brought on new swells of delight, all while Sae's cock choked him out. She may have been slow in her approach, but with that slowness came a permanency of being nestled down his throat, her dick plugging him up and keeping him from drawing breath, pushing harder against his limits for the purposes of getting the sweet satisfaction she craved, pleasure rising hotter as she let the tension build. She didn't have any intention of getting out of his throat, and the feeling of being held down and used with such slow and shameful greed was more intimidating and startling than even a wild facefucking would be for the way it maintained the illusion of tenderness.

Bubbling spit around his lap kept him struggling, Ren doing his best to hold back the frustrations and to stay conscious as Sae kept thrusting, as the work continued firmer and with imposing, demanding vigor. There wasn't a whole lot of sense or care behind her motions, but it was working up to a senseless, wild conclusion. Sae held him down, moaning, "Prove you’re ready to behave, show me," with her taut, firm voice ready. She came down his throat, Ren gagging and struggling about, afraid he'd pass out but in turn blowing his load all over his lap, trembling under the shameful danger of being challenged. He swallowed the cum, aching under wild shame, giving up. The pat of his head and the condescending, "Good boy," kept Ren deep in Sae's clutches.  
***********************  
Ren groaned as he was pushed up against the door of the subway train, Kasumi tugging her skit up out of the way, guiding her cock into him s is pants came down, obscured in the crowded morning rush. She held him down against it, moaning, "Are you going to cum in your pants and walk around all day with it?" she asked, teasing him as she worked into his ass with merciless thrusts seeking to overwhelm him. "Sempai, you're going to make a mess, but I know you want me to. Sempai's a happy cumslut who doesn't mind discomfort all day if he gets a big dick up his ass, right?" She was a bit hasty, the danger of anyone hearing them definitely hanging over the situation

The danger was getting Ren off. He found himself in this position more than a few times, running into Kasumi or Ann on the train and ending up with his ass stuffed with dick. "You're right," he groaned. "Your senpai's a cockslut, Kasumi. So, keep going, I need it." He wasn't able to argue against the pleasure, even on the train, even on their way to school and with the chance someone would notice the indecent action going on. They weren't doing a very good job of restraining themselves or making subtle how they were fucking; the only thing keeping their indulgence secret was the way the train car was so packed and full of people who were trying not to pay mind to their surroundings.

"Your ass is the perfect fit for my cock, too senpai. I know you're a total whore who lets everyone fuck your ass, but you're still so for me. Or maybe I'm just big. Is that it? Am I that big, senpai?" Stubborn thrusts were firm and were wild in the chance to keep him going, throwing herself into the feverish pleasure with zero sense or care or restraint. She was happy to keep going, happy to embrace what she knew would carry her to the pleasure she needed and deserved, hips racing faster as she worked to give Ren the pressure she felt was tearing through her faster and messier by the second. he didn't care ow far she went or how insane this all was, focused solely on bringing ecstasy to the situation and holding nothing back.

They came together, Kasumi deep inside of Ren and Ren, in turn, blowing his load into his boxers, writhing in shame and gasping confusion s he got filled, knowing he'd be feeling warm and sticky through the day because of it, but starting his morning of with a frantic ass fucking from Kasumi was worth all that. "Thank you, senpai," she whispered into his ear, giving some nibbles against it. "You make a great fucktoy. I can't wait to see you at lunch."  
****************************  
"Make sure to get us all off, we can't risk going into Mementos like this." Makoto was firm and commanding as she rubbed her dick against Ren's cheek, his hands grasping Ann and Kasumi's cocks while he sucked on Haru's. There was a lot of pressure suddenly upon her as he did is best to scramble through sucking all four of them off at once. Working back and forth with the careful pace he felt hopeful and nervous about, he did his best to keep control over the situation, handling the dicks like a pro, earning plenty of compliments and eager remarks as they mused on the state of his messy oral service to them. Spit dripped down his chin as he went.

Haru pumped faster down his throat, working quicker and needier before drawing sharply back from his mouth and slapping him across the face. His hand was swiftly upon Makoto's dick next as he sucked Ann down, and the chaos continued, Haru taking p the space of teasing and grinding on his face. "And hurry up, too! We had to wait for Miss Kawakami to be done with you, and now we don't have forever!" She was antsy and in a hurry. All the girl were, even usually level-headed Makoto leaning into the urgency as a group push to get off kept the girls fucking Ren's mouth, taking their turns with him harder. "We don't have enough time."

Ren worked hard to try and keep up with all these demands, wanting to make sure he met this urgency with a devoted, firm push into the pleasure they needed. His struggles were dizzy and wild as he kept on moving, sucking and stroking harder. HE knew that they were right; with how much the girls couldn't keep their hands off of him and their cocks out of him, a Mementos trip when they were this pent up was a bad ide. He'd started letting them spend lunch the day of these planned trips ganging up on his mouth so they could get their tensions dealt with. Everyone worked smoothly together to give him wat he wanted, and there wasn't a whole lot of control or restraint behind the action. He knew what they needed, and he didn't shy away from giving in to all of it, testing the waters and falling deeper into this commotion, as it grew dizzier, messier.

He ignored his own cock. He'd cummed several times wile Kawakami fucked him in her office, so he was fine just working for their pleasure. At least, he thought he was; his cock was now rising p amid the tension and the ferocious need to let go that conquered him, his body drift with needs as the girls all took turns cumming in his mouth, firing of one anther another amid the greed and the joy of letting him give in. He held strong, accepting the treatment, lost to the pleasure and accepting with gracious desperation the utter delight of being used as the group oral toy. He just hoped they could keep his hands off him when it came time to visit Mementos.  
****************************  
Getting dragged into Haru's lap and impaled on her cock while in the back seat of the cat bus was not what he expected to feel, but it was what he probably should have been ready to feel. With a sudden gasp, he was getting filled hard from below. Kasumi reached a hand over his mouth to keep him silent, her other hand rooting around in his lap and starting to jerk him off inside his half-tugged-down pants, trying hard to keep up with the delirious pleasure and the hunger of her reckless thrills. He didn't feel ready to handle wat followed, suddenly overwhelmed and overjoyed, a dizzy mess whose hips began to rock up and down in hopeless acceptance.

"Keep quiet, Joker," Haru teased into his ear, nibbling away as she worked against him. The boys were up a bench ahead, and there was a risk of getting too loud and blowing the surprise, which kept Ren tense, frustrated, his struggles rising with nervous panic amid the lustful pulse of hopeless, helpless hunger threatening to unravel her Every motion back and forth rolled on with increasing worry. He just kept rolling with it, looking out the corner of his eye at how Ann had her hand down her catsuit, the three girls he was in the back with all suddenly paying very eager mind to him while he toiled and twisted under the pressure.

Kasumi slipped underneath him, getting her mouth around his cock and starting to suck him of without warning. It took Haru clasping a handover Kasumi's over his mouth to keep him from crying out, as the treat of getting his cock sucked while his ass got fucked hit him. "I know you're such a submissive bitch that sometimes you forget what having a blowjob is like, but you need to stay quiet," Haru said. Her whispers walked a line of sweetness and cruel dominance meant to further test his patience, making Ren wriggle and buck against the pressure as she kept firm against him. Kasumi's sucking grew firmer and greedier as his cock throbbed in her mouth, and all the pleasures rendered him helpless, hopeless, and prime to give up.

The muffling factor of having two hand over his mouth, being held own and filled like this, activated every wantonly submissive instinct inside of Ren, challenging him harder through the delirious joy of being pushed over the edge. This was a problem that was supposed to have been taken care of, but he was nonetheless a thrashing, hopeless mess giving up to sudden pulses of pleasure. He came in Kasumi's mouth, struggling and flailing as Haru held him down on her cock, filling his ass with cum, tearing his thoughts completely any shred of sense or reason or control, just a focused rush of pleasure and of helpless desire. Ren knew he was in for trouble now, and knew it wasn't about to ease up.

Shoved onto his side, Ren's head sank into Ann's lap, and her fingers gripped the back of his head. "Keep quiet," she said, banking on the purr of the motor to hide the sounds of Ren choking on her dick as she pulled him down, starting to use his mouth with careful, firm thrusts that had Ren aching, the dizzy heat coming over him harder as he worked through this. He fell into line, sinking into a groove and an acceptance of the pleasure he knew was everything Ann wanted, giving in to the chaos and starting to work up and down her cock, body in a state of obedience and raw surrender that he knew wasn’t going to get any simpler or saner for him, but he was committed to see it through now. Each roll of his head gave up a little bit more, leaned into the heat and the hunger of letting her have her way with him.

Kasumi tugged Ren's pants back up while he lay on his side, but Haru's hand kept grabbing at his cock, teasing him and making sure he knew they were in total control of him while he went. The molten want continuing to ache across Ren's body intent and vicious, the girls knowing how to keep up with him and ow to make him constantly crave cock, and where some of his confidants were a bit distant enough to not be quite so dangerous, the Phantom Thieves girls got to send a lot of time with him and talking amongst each other about him; it let them coordinate these things. Lt them own him harder than anyone else.

"Good slut, senpai. Keep sucking, you're doing great," Kasumi whispered, leaning over him, her cock straining against her outfit and grinding against his leg. He accepted it, rubbing up on her, letting the tension build as the threat of whatever she was going to do to him when she got a chance to proving absolutely monstrous. The cloying pressure of ow they worked to overwhelm him by working together made for a conspiracy he was powerless against, Ren perpetually falling deeper into their clutches and their games, helpless against any of it. He was just giving in deeper, struggling, losing himself and losing ground.

Ann was happy to hold him down and thrust into his mouth. Every sloppy noise he made, the car's engine drowned out as she worked quicker against him, seeking her merciless pleasures and not caring what she had to do to get it, as all the weird and wild thrusts brought on the hazy joy that proved too much for Ren to handle. He was losing ground, and the excitement was too much to handle, Ann's spasming cock ramming one last time down his throat before she tugged him back by the hair, catching him of guard and seeking something much more merciless now, a brutal tease meant to drive him mad with surprise. She came hard in his mouth, filling it up and making him have to swallow it all himself. He did so, groaning, aching, leaning is head low.

And that was when Kasumi struck. She tugged his pants back down again, climbing up on top of him and keeping her head low as she began to droll his tight ass once more. Playing games with him was all in good fun, but it was maddening in the pace that was struck, the pleasure hitting him as Kasumi's cock drove in deep. She hung over him, hands pressing against his back to keep him down s she climbed over him, thrusts rabid and fierce, a commotion trying to make sure that he was taken on so hard. The pleasure and the heat was wicked, driven by so many raw feelings of pulsating pleasure, so many wants that had to be addressed and cared for. All of it was coming on too strong to help.

Ann dragged Ren's mouth off her cock and replaced it with her fingers, pushing into his mouth and toying around with his tongue. It was invasive and firm, wickedly demanding a rush of pleasure that had to challenge what she was giving in to. He accepted it as a strategic way to silence him, as Kasumi’s rabid pace and the frantic, greedy thrusts hit him harder than they did this morning. The risk of being caught was far steeper here, somehow, as he kept the boys from ever knowing what the girls were doing to him, which continued a pursuit of heat and desperation. There was no sowing the hasty descent down, no way to calm the rapid beating of his hard and the aching of his cock as he got fucked back and forth by the girls in the backseat, just beyond the boys' realization.

This shouldn’t have worked, but it was. Sucking on Ann's fingers and letting Kasumi keep going balls deep into his ass, there was nothing but utter joy carrying Ren onward, keeping him hopelessly fixated on the rush of ecstasy that accompanied his crash downward. He took the thrusts on faster, falling victim to the commotion and the frenzied, panicked joy of getting used. He was too turned on to bear, helpless and craving more of these pleasures as they bore down upon him, a hastening mess of clumsy desperations that kept hitting him faster by the second. His hips felt unstoppable, rolling through this joy as he met Kasumi's thrusts with his own, throwing back and keeping up the pace, giving up everything to what she wanted.

The result was being held down and pumped full of another load of cum, moaning around Ann's fingers as he lost himself again, the creamy delirium wearing him down to his most shameful base form. They couldn’t say it without drawing more attention and risk, but the eyes of the three girls around him all said that he was their slut. And they were right.  
****************************  
"I'm your filthy cock-addicted whore!" Ren screamed, his voice echoing through the dim and vacant tunnels of the distorted metro world as Makoto fucked him hard on one of the benches at the resting point. It was away from the others, the two having gone of to 'investigate' amid a team split-up. It was an excuse to let Makoto use him. "Please, fuck me harder. I know you want to; you kept looking in the rear-view mirror, and I knew you were jealous they were fucking me. Let it all out, I can take it. I need it!" His hands gripped the bench tight to keep hold of it as he let Makoto's senseless thrusts impose upon him everything she wanted to bring, the feeling of her meaty cock filling him up sending him crashing into delirious joy.

With her hand wrapped tight around Ren's cock and umping feverishly, Makoto didn't hold back. "I watched them using you like fuckmeat, and I wanted to stop, get out, come around back, and stuff you full of my cock," Makoto confessed. "But now you're mine, and you're still fuckmeat. Scream louder, let it all out. Being quiet must have ben so hard for a needy bitch like you, but you've done a nice job of not letting the boys know you're our cockslut. You have to vent it; this is the healthiest time to." Her commanding tone was taut, firm, driven by a harsh joy she was readily eager to supply to him as her wicked thrusts kept up their pace, driving Ren mad with the frustration of being fucked this hard, a certainty and confidence that Makoto held firm onto helping to keep her driven. Keep her in control.

That control didn't show very well as the hard thrusts took their toll on her, Ren in a state of constant struggle and panic as Makoto's senseless thrusts left him dizzy, compromising his thoughts and pushing him into a state of worry and surrender from which he couldn't get out. This was too much, his body flame with desperation, with a clenching rush of heat and need conquering his thoughts, bearing down upon Ren so fast that he couldn't think straight. Makoto had a way of wearing his thoughts down and reducing him to thoroughly hopeless, helpless joy, a pleasure madder and more frantic than he could help.

Makoto came inside of him, and in turn, Ren came a lover her hand and his chest, thrashing against her hips, moaning, "I love being your slut," as he let himself go. The fever and the hunger demanded more, though; the pleasure wasn't done yet, and they were ready to throw themselves into more, but a voice interrupted them.

"So, nobody else can hear you guys thankfully, but your mics have been on this whole time," Futaba warned, and the two panicked thieves scrambled to get dress and try to beg silence out of Futaba over what she'd heard.  
****************************  
"Wow, you're so grateful for my amazing prediction of your good fortune that you want to suck my cock in thanks?" Chihaya was yelling as loud as she could as she dug her fingers into Ren's hair and tugged him down her cock, the bent-over teen gagging as she pulled him onto her dick and began to work with confident, aggressive motions back and forth. She wanted to make sure everyone was paying full attention to her and the commotion she stirred up, hips working with strength and fire and a rush of pleasure that felt hopeless and unstoppable. There wasn't a shred of control or restraint behind the way she went, the way she gave in to pleasure and abandoned sense. "Only a great psychic would ever be paid back with such gratefulness!"

Ren was frustrated as all hell by the way that his mouth really was on the line as a promotional stunt, but Chihaya's cock fit so nice down his throat, hit him in all the submissive needs that were always there to keep him under, keep him obedient. There wasn't a shred of calm or control to the way everything hit so quickly, a ferocious mess of pleasures that focused on a very singular point, a moment of frustration and compromising surrender sure to undo him completely. He knew there wasn't a whole lot of pride or sense in the pleasure that was building, but he knew this was his fate, slobbering loudly on the heavy girlcock stuffing down is throat, an acceptance of terms getting hastier and messier out of control.

A crowd inevitably formed, people watching as Chihaya facefucked the grateful customer who had come back to repay her. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to what was happening. People watched in wild amusement and surprise at the sight of this messy public oral. People talking among each other about if it was true and if she was really that great a psychic. Nobody thought twice about the validity of what they saw, even as the marvel and the chaos proved so interesting to behold. There was just a sense of understanding, an agreement that of course this was what was happening. This grateful customer was repaying his psychic by sucking her cock in broad daylight, and that was as grand an expression as there could be of how spectacular her abilities of future sight were.

Even in public, Ren wasn’t ashamed, wasn't restrained. he worked faster at Chihaya's dick and made sure he was satisfying her, letting the discerning and concerned gaze of all the people watching him serve to excite his frantic thoughts. He needed her now, craving more from Chihaya, but he'd have to wait for that; he needed to serve as her faithful fan for now, and probably put his ass on the line to paying customers for a bit first. But, as Chihaya always told him when she counted up the funds after a long day of whoring his ass out along with her. "The reward's just getting fucked for you, isn't it?'  
***************************  
"You're just throwing these games now, aren't you?" Hifumi growled, bending Ren over the board, his arms tugged back as her cock slammed up his ass. Your paly is getting sloppier, and it can’t be because I'm a bad teacher. So, what does that leave for our options? Hm? Are you a bad player who can't learn from the champion of the female shogi league, or are you a greedy bitch more interested in having his ass fucked than in learning to lay the game?" A rough, prison guard style fucking applied firm, wicked pressure upon Ren, with Hifumi determined not to deal with his bullshit, determined to push harder against him and make sure he was falling deeper into her reckless and merciless clutches.

Hifumi's tutelage was growing more aggressive now than it had been before; when Ren lost a piece in what Hifumi judged to not be a strategic sacrifice, she pulled him out of is chair and fucked him over the board in punishment, and she was no fool; she knew he was hungry for he dick, knew that he was definitely throwing these practice games and making foolish misplays even a rookie wouldn't make. But it got Hifumi's cock up his ass, and she was certain it wasn't a coincidence, and as he didn't respond, she tugged harder, growling, pulling, applying pressure in hopes of stirring him and forcing a response. Hifumi didn't handle patience so well, struggling to contain her most base and frantic desires while losing herself so much to the sweet temptation of Ren's tight ass.

"You're right," he confessed, groaning, aching, hips lost to the pleasure. Every frantic motion back and forth kept him giving up harder to the madness and ecstasy of letting it all go. "You’re right, I'm not a shit player, I'm just addicted to your cock." His head rolled bac, the confession tumbling out of his lips as he let the chaos get to him, let a steady rise in momentum and pressure carry him away. Every heave back and forth of his body was a gesture of acceptance, a struggle to balance what he should have ben doing against his needs, and yet those needs were so voracious and so desperate that they won out every time, whether Ren liked it or not. He just had to accept that there wasn't much of a chance for him outside of getting pounded stupid.

The truth wasn't going to set Ren free this time; Hifumi redoubled her efforts, becoming harsher and more aggressive as she pushed his limits, sent him crashing hard over the edge. They came together, Hifumi pumping his ass without and setting him aflame with panic and need, while Ren in turn came all over the board. Sots of messy spunk left their game in messy disarray, a sticky ruination of everything, but Hifumi wasn't just worried it might happen; she was counting on it.

"Maybe let's wait until I've fucked the antsiness out of you; you can't learn when you're getting so worked up." She dragged him down to the floor and began to prone bone fuck him into oblivion as he screamed out for more, and they left their shogi lessons behind.  
*************************  
There was one time when Sae was never gentle with Ren: when Makoto was in the room too. Both Niijima sisters, aggressive and dominant as they were, had a way of playing of each other's worst instincts. Everything col and confident in the way they used him was heavily compromised by a sibling rivalry that almost never reared its heat, but under sudden pulses of aggression and panic, it just happened, the sisters acting composed and calm but immediately going all out on Ren's body, settling sibling issues through a proxy war of who was more capable of dominating Ren, driven by the single-minded heat and thrill of spitroasting him until he broke down completely.

"Choke harder, slut. Show me what a cocksucker my god boy is!" Sae's facefucking of is throat was finally the kind of thing e was used to feeling elsewhere, and he had been wrong; Sae on a roll and bringing her worst was in fact not better than having her go slow; she grabbed his head tight and kept grinding his nose up in her pelvis while she battered her throat, revealing a cruel side to her dominance that she never got to show often, but she was easily, effortlessly rougher than what he was used to, filling him with regret and cock in equal measure, a challenge he was left with no choice but to take and regret.

"Does my sister's cock taste good? You're an embarrassment." In some ways, Makoto was less overbearing about things; her domination became a lot more physical, the disdain and remarks of insulting fervor coming in shorter bursts as she used his ass with vicious motions and sent him spiraling into chaos and confusion. Makoto was confident in herself and she used that confidence well, pushing harder against the imposing pressure of her sister's dominance. Makoto didn't want to g into a verbal sparring match over dominion over Ren; she wasn't sure she'd win it, and more than a few times she ended up getting fucked by her sister in punishment for being too deep into misbehavior. It helped encourage her to keep everything firmer and more committed to dominating Ren physically, using his body and plunging him into the shameful position of being cramped between two hung sisters looking for control.

As overwhelming and overbearing as being in the middle was, Ren couldn’t for a minute pretend it wasn't ecstasy. Each senseless slam into his body made him shudder, struggling under the aching heat and thrill of getting fucked stupid by the sisters as they used him with impunity. They were unstoppable, filling his ass and his throat with dick, keeping them both lost to pleasure and frustration potent enough to drive him crashing into a rush of utter joy. His body struggled, shuddered, pleasure hitting him with pure aggression and desire, setting him alight and challenging his limits. He came hard, the sisters burying their ways into him at either end, both certain they owned him thoroughly and unloading their cum into him, making sure he got the message and learned his lesson.

Which was that he was theirs.  
***************************  
Ren always hit the bed the same way. Always fell flat on his face, sore and groaning in the haze of having ben used by several women throughout his day, all to the same end and all with utterly merciless results. He was tired, crawling his way up the bed and stripping slowly out of his clothes as he crawled his way up along the bed, needing to get out of his clothes and under the blankets as he scrambled his way upward, doing his best to get there. Some night he fell asleep through that crawl, which he didn't really mind too much, as much as it was better to actually make it all the way there and let his head settle onto the pillow.

It had been a long day. He started off with a lunch date with Haru where she fucked him in the back alley of Big Bang Burger after he spent much of lunch eating one-hand while jerking her off under the table. Then, he paid an afternoon visit to Sadayo on her day of at her home, riding her cock while she lazily enjoyed her day off by letting him savage himself atop her dick. Then, for the evening, he was at Sae's clinic doing another hours-long clinical trial, where her new drug had in fact made her far more feverish than expected, needing a long run and all evening to ravage his holes until finally he was fucked senseless. His balls were empty but his ass had been pumped full, and he stumbled down several blocks to get to Leblanc so he could rest.

But just as he closed his eyes, his phone chirped. "Fuck," he said out loud, scrambling for his phone. He was sore as could be, and he knew his pone had to have been making noise for some reason or another. When the number was one he'd never seen before, he was even more confused, groaning and opening the message in time to see Kasumi's coach, Coach Hiraguchi, holding firm onto her thick, drooling cock. Ren's whole body tightened up as he felt the frustration hit him hard.

"Saw you and Kasumi," a message read. "I want some fun with you too. Come by the studio tomorrow right after school, and I'll give you some lessons on flexibility."

Ren stared for far too long at the way Coach Hiraguchi's delicious cock induced within him a whole lot of pleasures and needs he didn't feel ready to face. The ache and the tremble of is worst desires all rushing to the forefront brought on wild rushes of pleasure. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to how strongly he felt the pleasure ripping through him. Ren was aroused. Tired, aching, cock begging him to just turn off the phone and stay in for a day.

Instead, he shot her back a message promising he would be there after school.  
*******************************  
By the time Ren got out of school and to the gymnastics studio he'd taken about nine loads in total, but he was ready to met the day and to greet Coach Hiraguchi, who remarked, "You're an even cuter bitch in person," before her jeans came off and Ren's pants followed, the coach firm upon him and grabbing hold, seizing his body and shoving him up against the mirror, halfway against it while she lifted him up and pulled him down onto her cock for a rough standing fuck that let him watch as she plundered his tight ass with feverish and wild motions driven by the singular need to work him over as hard as she possibly could. "Does this feel good, buttslut? Or does it have t com from a cute, blushing kohai acting innocent even while she rearranges your insides?'

"No, this is great," Ren gasped, his body writhing under the pleasure and the excitement of getting filled by his friend’s coach. "I love mature women wo know how to treat a subby twink like he deserves." His hands braced against the mirror, body writhing and aching as he took the treatment hard, knowing that the way his sluttiness was spreading and rising became more and more wild, a senseless rush of worry and heat that didn't want to let up on him for anything. He felt powerless here, felt like nothing bout this was sane or sensible, Kasumi's love of his ass getting him on the receiving end now of her coach's dick through coincidence.

But he loved it. The mirror let him watch his cock ache, let him heave and shiver about as he got pounced, cock flopping and bouncing from the pressure and force of being slammed into so rough and so fast, pushed into a helpless state meant to push his limits. He moaned harder, keeping his legs spread as the short-haired coach's thick cock filled him, the pace of hard, athletic sex with a woman stronger and taller than him proved incredible, making him feel smaller and needier as she plundered his hole and sued his ass with hastening greed, pleasures spiraling out of control as they challenged him to hold on tight, to resist giving up to what was now becoming too much for him to handle, and he knew he was in deep.

Repeated slams and fierce pounds against him proved more intense and more feverish than could be dealt with. Ren came, a gasping and helpless mess thrashing under the weight of giving in. He came all over the mirror, gasping and thrashing back and forth as Hiraguchi held him down on her cock and let the pressure hit, a building mess of excitement, one that couldn't be stopped by anything. Not even a confused gasp of, "Senpai?"

All attention turned to the side, to the way Kasumi stood confused just by the doorway, watching her friend impaled on her coach's cock. "Do you and Coach Hiraguchi..."

"We do now," the coach said, turning Ren toward Kasumi with a greedy smirk spread across her face. "I'm teaching him how to be more flexible, but I think he needs some more space, so why don't you change out of our school uniform and see if we can't both fit?"  
**********************************  
"Sempai, you look like you're going to break!" Kasumi was delighted to see the look of hopeless confusion on Ren's face as he was subjected to absolute madness, a frantic insanity he wasn't in any way able to parse with reason. Not only was Coach Hiraguchi still in his ass, but now Kasumi was joining her, both pushing into his tight hole and drilling him with shameless motions and a senseless push into pleasures he had no hope of resisting. Ren let out the most frantic and confused of noises as the steady slams into his ass doubled up. He felt like he was losing his mind, his legs pried apart in a perfect splits as they held him up and fucked his ass together. He'd never been so full, sandwiched between their bodies and filled harder and harsher by the girthy cocks refusing to hold him back.

"So much cock," he slurred, his body full of confusion and need and helpless heat that kept beating down faster, making him throb with such helplessness and baffled need that he felt he was going to break. His legs remained spread, helped by hands keeping him in place as he took the thrusts, as his body ached with so much confusion and panic, but he needed more. So much more. He couldn't watch himself get fucked in the mirror, but he did get to see, cross-eyed as he was, the lurid expression he had on his face. He was such a hopeless wreck, thrashing back and forth under the weight of too much delirious pressure to be able to think straight.

The thrusts kept coming, kept hitting faster and greedier as he melted under the joy. "That's it. You're not just a pretty boy with a nice ass, you're showing promise." Coach Hiraguchi wasn't slowing down, wasn't making a subtle show of what she wanted; she was unstoppably stubborn. "You'll keep coming back for instruction, I hope. I don't mind taking on a new student for a few sessions every week, with Kasumi's help, and you can pay with that hot mouth of ours." She was shameless, falling into the same adoration many of the women who knew Ren did. Feverish motions kept up a pace driving Ren mad with confusion and with worry, his body struggling and shuddering under so many feelings that he couldn't help himself.

He came all over the front of Kasumi's leotard, a whining, mess whose tongue hung out of his mouth as the two thick cocks stuffed him so full that he couldn't think straight. The stretching and the harshness of this position made him lose himself, and he didn't understand how to help it, but he kept getting thrusted into, even as they came in his ass together, though he was so gaped and loose that it dripped back out and onto the ground. "I'd love lessons," he confessed, whining, twitching, and as the hands gripped him tight, he knew he wasn't actually going to be eased up on.  
*******************************  
Ren had stumbled sore and confused out of the studio, limping his way out, but he found himself passing by Chihaya, who flagged him down while giving a reading to, of all people, Hifumi. "You two know each other?" both girls asked, and the sudden ignition of their hungry eyes was a foreboding and potent threat.

"Ren, I think a spiritual release is set to take place," Chihaya said in smooth, confident delight.

Within seconds, her cock was up his ass.

After being put through merciless double anal, having only Chihaya up his ass was almost a blessing, but the sped with which she fucked, gripping his hips tight, was hardly tender. Especially with Hifumi grabbing the back of his head and forcing him down her cock, keeping hi struggling and throating he hefty shaft, giving up to the dizzy rushes of pleasure that didn't want to stop as they stormed trough him. He was weak here, helpless and stuck suspended in the hazy mess of lust and desire that clung to him. Their cocks were firm and feverish in the way they used him, just like he would have expected, taking on so much messy, greedy sensations that just felt too senseless and too frantic to want to slowed own. Neither was particularly restrained in how they fucked him on a normal day, but now Ren had them double-teaming him with something to prove.

"I think it's so embarrassing that you are such a huge slut that two women on the street can both randomly recognize you," Hifumi said. "There’s millions of people in this city; how many of them are you bending over for like a dirty bitch?" She was happy to keep him gagging on her cock instead of responding, holding him firmly in place and keeping him there while she used him. Savage and impatient thrusts down his throat made the most of her money as she used him.

"I should have seen that you'd be such a slut that I'd find a customer who's already had their way with you," Chihaya continued. Her big smile and the mocking glee with which she savoured this whole situation only grew more savage and intense by the second. The actual telling of Hifumi's fortune had fallen horribly by the wayside, but that was all for a good cause, all to feed a much more resent and important need rising up in the moment, as every wild thrust raged on and a senseless escalation of the moment. Ren just took their cocks, struggling under way more pressure than he felt ready to handle, a heaving wreck giving up t the molten, gooey shame of being fucked past his limits in a different way than before.

But the result was similar: a mess of cum into his holes and the release of his own cock. Sore, aching lust. Ren was helpless here, tugging his pants back up and hoping for sense to prevail on his way back home. Instead, his phone was chirping and he had a message from Kawakami saying he forgot something at school, and to come get it immediately if he wasn't already home.  
***************************  
"If you can't keep the straight line, your master isn't going to let you cum," Sadayo said in tight, wicked indulgence, holding firm onto his hips while he stood in a maid uniform. It fit him far too well, confusing Ren as she revealed the surprise, she'd had delivered to her home so she could stick him in it more often. And now, eh was hard at work writing on the blackboard, scrambling about to fill the letters on the board as he wrote what she told him to, panties halfway tugged down and keeping his cock cramped in while she claimed his cock with savage vigor and a desire pushing on without any sense.

"Ren Amamiya is addicted to girldick and needs to be punished," he wrote. Over and over again, he scrawled it down in chalk, feeling the strikes across his ass that kept him going. He knew that if he made a mistake, he'd suffer for it, and that kept him going even though after everything he'd dealt with, he wasn't really ready for the pressure. There was no hope of him handling all these emotions, pleasures he was stuck having to address with dizzy panic. There was so much aggressive heat and hungry need pushing is limits now, Ren wishing he could argue against it all. He couldn't, his body thrashing back and forth in shaky shivers of pleasure and want. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, whimpering in low shame and a growing sense of complete bafflement.

"Be careful, you're getting closer. This is only your first day on the job as a fucktoy, don’t fuck this up. You need to serve your master and do as you're told like a pretty little whore should." Standing there in her normal clothes and dominating Ren in a maid outfit made for something truly merciless, a rising sense of pleasure and wickedness that sought a very singular purpose and indulgence. Kawakami had spent so long as 'Becky' that the chance now to play the role of the pone buying a whore's time was a potent promise, n opportunity to vent her frustrations by expressing her harshest desires onto Ren, savage and unrestrained and focused on making sure he learned the harsh lesson faster, rougher, greed pulsing out of control as she made sure he learned the hard way what she was capable of, made sure Ren fell victim to her worst appetites.

Scrambling to keep writing and not fuck up the pressures upon him, his hands held on only through sheer force of will power, keeping the writing steady, keeping Kawakami satisfied as she pushed on and claimed his ass again, a senseless slam forward making him shriek as she pumped him full of cum, yelling for him to keep writing as he came all over the rack along the base of the chalk board where the chalk sat. He was ashamed, hot, stuffed into a maid outfit and burning with the wicked arousal of knowing he looked cute as all hell in it.  
**************************  
Shiho had just meant to come by to pick up some paperwork her new school needed, and peeking in to a classroom to see Ren in a maid costume was a surprise. She let herself in, and within seconds, Sadayo was happy to let the former Shujin student join in on the pleasure with her, inviting he to come in and have the fun with Ren that he was getting all bitchy and antsy about offering up.

Ren lay on top of the desk, his legs up over Shiho's shoulders while she did to his ass absolutely savage things, hand grasping his cock as she moaned, "You make such a cute maid!" as her hips did the hard work. She was happy to indulge in Ren again, loving every chance at his ass she got, but he was Ann's friend more than he was hers, and she only got her hands on him through Ann. It made this a treat.

Sadayo tugged his head back, keeping it hanging of the edge of the desk as she in turn climbed up over him and went to pile drive his mouth into fucking oblivion, thighs gripping his face hard. "You've been a god bitch, so now I'll feed you your reward," she growled, hammering down into Ren's mouth with vindictive desire to prove herself, making sure everything she did was a chance to make him shudder, a struggle and a mess rising harder and hotter as every action was growing in intensity. Every choke and gagging noise Ren made was absolutely bliss for Sadayo now, as she made sure to savour the way she could make him submit.

The weird continuations of bizarre coincidences driving the cocks he took kept Ren dizzy, his teacher and Ann's best friend now fucking him at either end while he lay in the maid's outfit. It was a twist to a day already so far off the rails, a pleasure and a confusion that he wasn't entirely sure how to handle. He felt sore, and Shiho's pent-up use of his ass wasn't helping it, after Sadayo had been so savage and so rude. Not that she was ay gentler now standing over his face and feeding dick down his throat, pile-drivering his face into hopeless oblivion. The savagery added up so quickly, pushing Ren into the throes of shame and surrender, into pleasure that didn't want to let up on him as it raced on quicker. There wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it, and as the pressures built up out of control, all he could do was take it.

The girls added to the mess, Kawakami holding down his throat as he struggled to stay conscious and blowing a load down his throat. Shiho, in turn, jerked his cock off and let him blow his load all over himself in helpless, messy surrender, a pleasure that had him spent and shivering as she held strong and added to the mess his insides had become.  
**************************  
Ren was outright limping on hi way through the subway and back to Yongen-Jaya, reduced to a level of clumsy hopelessness so dire that he felt like he needed a long, long soak in the bathhouse before he could settle into bed. Sure, it was right across the street from Leblanc, but he'd have to go upstairs to get into bed, and he wasn't sure he could handle stairs. He had to take it easier than that.

So of course, he was mere seconds in the bathhouse before he was spotted by both Sae and Tae at the same time, friends from their earlier university days catching up with each other, both sharing the same sort of look that Chihaya and Hifumi had, and Ren knew where this was going.

"You poor thing, you must be so sore," Tae said as she rubbed her cock against his face, matching Sae's patient speed but with the firm pressure and occasional smack across his cheek that added to the push. There wasn't a shred of sense or care behind the way she worked him over, cockslapping him at her own rate and deciding she deserved whatever she wanted from him, the roughness spiking up as she did her part and pursued a mess of pleasure growing grander by the second.

"We'll go easy on you," Sae said, while he gagged on the head of her cock teasing the back of is throat. His hands were firm on their shafts, Ren down on his knees in one of the women's baths, away from prying eyes where just the three of them could enjoy themselves, and there was an absolutely sublime warmth to this. Ren may have ben under a lot of pressure here, but the women were patient, letting him half-submerge in the hot water and soothe his lower body as he sucked them off. he felt like he couldn’t resist all these burdens and desires, pleasures hitting faster and hastier as he did his part to try and tend to all these pressures. He was lost, hopeless, giving them what they wanted and sucking their cocks faster as the weird swells bore down ever faster.

Their moans were his reward, as he sucked them off back and forth, as he stroked their cocks when they weren't seizing control to rub up against his face. They both called him a good boy, Tae following in line with what Sae was doing and doing trying to keep up a calm and steady treatment even and firm enough to make sure that there was nothing but pleasure awaiting them all. A steadily climbing and deepening lust was taking everything within Ren by storm, making him crave these pleasures with no restraint or sense left in his head; he just needed more, and needed them to understand. To keep praising and adoring him as the pleasure washed over his body and he worked with tireless desire to satisfy everything they wanted, until they were blowing their loads all over his face and praising him.

"You work so hard for everyone else's pleasure."

"You're such a good slut."

"We're so proud of you."

It wasn't much. But it was a gentleness and an adoration that, after a long day of getting stretched and dominated and used, Ren felt like he could appreciate. And in some weird way, that was maybe all he needed today. He was allowed to sink back into the bath with two gorgeous women beside him, kissing and caressing him, not going anywhere near his ass hole as they just pampered and praised him. It was maybe a little patronizing, but better to be mocked through comfort than dominated again when he was too sore to think.  
******************************  
The long soak didn't do nearly as much for Ren as he would have liked, but he was able to handle the stirs up to the attic, ready to collapse in his bed and sleep the evening away, but what he found were Ann, Makoto, and Haru all stretching out, completely naked and smirking while Futaba, also naked, set up a tripod. "I agreed to keep quiet if they let me watch," Futaba explained, smile bright as she stood there, Ren not sure if he was relieved or disappointed that she didn’t have a penis, as the other three cocks pointing his way promised that he was not in any way about to get the rest he so sorely needed.

Ren took Haru's cock reverse cowgirl style, bouncing hard atop her lip as strong thrusts kept him moving, his body pointed toward the camera while Makoto stood up on his bed and turned his head to the side, fucking his mouth with steady strokes to keep him occupied and busy while all the pressure rose out of control. The powerful and fuzzy heat of being taken was only added to by the camera, everything positioned so it was blatantly on display for a recording, and Ren didn't know what the recording was for, but he was nonetheless stuck having to perform for it, hoping for the best even as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a raw mess of foggy heat and bafflement.

"Look at this eager bitch taking it for the camera," Ann teased, coming in rom the side, hand no his cock and stroking with a stubborn speed that warned him immediately that he wasn't finishing, as his body wildly bucked back and forth in motions of surrender and heat, raving relief but finding only the teasing wickedness in its place. She let him near the edge and then drew back from his cock, letting it ache, flail, pre-cum dripping from his head as he was left wanting. "He doesn't even care if we let him cum, he just wants to get fucked. Isn't that right?" She pressed kisses into his neck as Makoto's cock plunged into it, making Ren's whole body burn with the most senseless arousal yet.

Futaba tried as hard as she could to resist the urge to masturbate, focusing on recording the video and piloting the camera, inching it in different directions to focus more on different parts; the blowjob, the motion of Ren's hips, the sight of Ann teasing and edging his cock again and again. It was all wearing him down, but in turn, it was wearing Futaba down, making her body shudder and struggle under the weight of hopeless pressure. She had no idea that all along, this sex was going on under her nose all this time. But now, s she watched Ren handle two dicks at once with a third waiting for its turn with him, she was full of burning, aching needs, a thrill and a desire that had her burning up hard.

Ren took the pounding harder, rougher, more shameless by the second as they used him with vicious intent and a pointed degree of utter ferocity. Ren wasn't strong enough to deal with all of it, wasn't capable of holding back his burning desires, and the pleasure was becoming too much to bear as he bounced and sucked and suffered the joyful agony of Ann teasing his dick over and over. He was under so much pressure and dizziness and joy, craving the heaving back and forth motion of helpless surrender that continued to set him aflame. Any orgasm under all this pressure was bound to be tremendous and overwhelming Ann's hand cupping the head of his cock as she came so that it ended up all over her hand.

Futaba was almost dripping onto the floor as she shakily noted, "Y-you guys are so intense. You really are fucking him that hard... I couldn't believe what I was hearing but it's all true." She shook, biting her lip, holding the camera too tight, her body aflame with sensations of desperation and shivering want so powerful that she felt like she was going to break down, and the others could tell. The other girls shared a look with one another, knowing what they had to do.

Within seconds, Futaba was down on all fours over top Haru, who shoved up into her pussy as Makoto rammed into her ass, the waifish nerd suddenly screaming out in confused pleasure as the cocks filled her holes up at the same time, a double teaming from a pair of thickly endowed girlcocks both challenging her limits. "It's so good!" she cried out, ready to give in, only for her mouth to get plugged up by a cock. She looked up in surprise at the way Ren stood before her his dick sliding into her mouth and working back and forth, guided by Ann's harsh claiming of his ass as she held his arms behind his back, gripping him tight and plundering him with a desire to prove her wicked point.

"There we go, we've finally found someone subbier than you." Ann was happy to brag and slam forward, fucking his ass and driving him in turn to fuck Futaba's mouth. All the muffled whines and moans Futaba made as she got her holes drilled vibrated through Ren's cock as he muffled them by plunging down her throat. Makoto and Haru made sure each slam into her was challenging, cramming her full of dick and pushing her limits, making sure she was learning the hard way how to deal with their frantic and greedy indulgences, challenging what Futaba could deal with and savouring how good it felt to break her down completely.

All while Ren took Ann's senseless slams into his ass, a sensation he was familiar with, but which was absolute madness to try and work through, as his very sore and very used ass took Ann's cock, tight around it and pushing him to keep going even when what he really wanted was sleep. The compromising heat and tension grew so potent and so helpless that there was just no way to deal with this all, an irresistible mess of pleasure that no matter how sore his body was, he had to give into, bucking back and forth under the wild thrill of letting himself go. He fucked Futaba's mouth, groaning, "I'm sorry," as she choked on his cock, far less used to being facefucked than he was and clearly struggling, but Ann left him no space to pull back.

Futaba was happily stuck in the middle of this senseless commotion with her body struggling back and forth, heaving through so much delight and so much confusion that she just had to deal with it all. The pleasure throbbed through her with such force and fervor that she was helpless against the searing rush of heat and delight that bore through her. Every pulsing rush of pleasure inside her body screamed in ecstasy as she let go, Futaba's body a shuddering mess amid all these wild feelings. She was hopeless, confused and tense and full of emotions she didn't know how to help, but she knew she wanted more. Especially as the cum filled her holes, as Ren came down her throat and the girls inside her pumped her full, giving her the messy double creampie she needed to almost unfurl in frantic swells of pleasure and greed.

Thrown down nide by side to join together, Ren and Haru shared a nervous look as Ann took Futaba's ass and Haru rammed down into Ren's, returning triumphantly to fucking him again. Ren and Futaba whined, clinging to one another for support and sharing a clumsy kiss as they did their best to roll with the pleasures, embracing the wildest of pleasures together, not caring about how little sense it made. Everything was just happening, swift and messy swells of greedy delight hitting faster, a hastening mess of pleasure they could share together, shoving back against their friends' dick and losing themselves.

Makoto was quick to impose herself upon this. "You don't deserve to kiss without my cock in the middle," she said, sliding her cock in between their lips and starting p hard. Neither resisted licking and kissing all over the thick cock invading their moment, even as hands grasped the backs of their heads and they were urged to pull away, Makoto guiding Ren down her cock to adore the shaft while Futaba got the head shoved into her mouth, the urgency and pressure behind this treatment intensifying as everything became very singularly about pushing limits even harder than ever to prove herself. Futaba was happy to do so, while Ren worked more confidently all over Makoto's dick knowing he had proven himself capable by now.

The decadence of getting fucked from behind while sharing a cock was absolute joy to the two of them, happy to take on their joint roles as the bitches of their friends. There wasn't a whole lo of sense or care behind what was happening, and the pleasure kept coming faster, hotter. Futaba choked the cock down her throat with pride, then drew sharply back to seize Ren's head, pulling him into a messy kiss before shoving him down Makoto's cock too. It made other girls all laugh, made them remark on if Futaba could become dominant enough to make Ren the bottom bitch of the group again, the mockery rising harder as he took the thirsts on, feeling the shameful swell of pressure and worry that continued to make its mark on him. He felt lost, clumsily deep under the pressure that kept hitting them.

Ren ha to push Futaba down his dick harder to try and establish control again leading to a soppy back and forth of the two worshiping Makoto's cock while trying to keep up the pressure of doing this together. "The sluts are getting antsy," Ann groaned, remarking no the pleasure as she and Haru kept going the two fucking the asses of their playthings into submission while Makoto rode this pleasure out to its logical conclusion. Both Ren and Futaba took hard anal creampies, cumming from the pleasure and gooey warmth that ensued while Makoto hosed down their faces, ropes of cum splattering all over their features and splattering onto their glasses as a grand mess was made.

With their faces dripping in Makoto's cum, Futaba and Ren had earned their kiss.

The girls had energy for one more, but the sore, frustrated Ren wheezed out, "Please, no more anal," as he slumped against the bed, panting and ragged as the girls all descended upon him, even Futaba. She turned around and crawled back, sinking her pussy onto his cock and starting to fuck herself onto it.

"His dick is so nice, you guys are mean for never letting him fuck you," Futaba whined, keeping her body low to the flor as she worked back against him in steady and frantic motions of indulgence. Ren groaned, so sore and tired, but his cock wasn't as hopeless, accepting the frustration and the pleasure that built up, rising faster and more confused as he let himself go. His hips bucked forward in frustrated desire, feeding the pleasure and fucking Futaba as he watched the other three step in front of him, cocks in hand.

"Do it," he moaned, leaning his head back as they began to jerk off in frantic and wild strokes. The insults flew as they went. Cumslut. Fucktoy. Cock addict. The words came on harsh and rapid, everyone determined to keep going and to feed the pleasure and the desperation that was hopelessly consuming him. It kept building, a foggier mess of pleasure harder and messier and inducing hopeless bliss as the pleasure kept hitting. It was sublime, Futaba's snug pussy around his cock bringing him a rush of pleasure rising in hopeless, mad delight he knew he could roll with. So much was happening and hitting him, bringing about waves of spiking delight he felt he just needed to lose himself to, a pleasure accelerating beyond anything resembling control.

When the girls finished, they let out wild, noisy grunts of pleasure, their loads splattering all over his tired face, hosing him down into a gooey mess of more spunk that left him hopeless, face drenched in spunk, his own hips stuttering and surrendering to the wild pleasure, giving up to the chance to creampie Futaba's pussy, a rare sensation driving him mad as Futaba's pussy spasmed around his cock. It was everything both of them needed, a mess of bucking pleasure hitting the mark just right.

Everything got slow then. Ren’s exhaustion finally caught up with him again as that one final rush of adrenaline faded out, his body going weak as the girls all leaned in to begin cleaning him up. Some wet cloths and a towel helped wipe away all the jizz and dry him up, the girls fawning over him with their hands and cleaning up the mess he had become. It was a warm and friendly change of pace from all the cruel dominance that had followed, making for a warm and relaxing send-off to calm Ren down, unwinding him from the worry and the heat, a pressure he was happy to sink into. It was what he needed, given four sweet kisses good night before sailing off into the mot exhausted and swift-coming slumber he'd felt in a long time. But one he felt he deserved, a well-earned mess of absolute relief taking him as he drifted into paradise.

Tomorrow would probably be crazy all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
